2013 SJ Ship day drabbles
by Major-Ryan
Summary: My drabbles for the 2013 Ship Day Drabble challenge on Gateworld forum. Please note the "Seeking Solace" Contribution was artwork only.
1. Have A Little Faith

**Have a little Faith**

It would be a suit and tie affair  
It would be an uncomfortable feeling  
The brass would all be there  
The vows would be said  
A shaky "I do"  
A kiss and she'll be mine  
She'll take my hand  
She'll squeeze it tight  
I'll flash a small smile  
I'll give Daniel and Teal'c a wink  
We'll enjoy our wedding day  
We'll enjoy our wedding night  
But will there be the most important thing of all?  
She stops and turns to me, knowing what I'm about to ask her  
"Jack, have a little faith"  
"Oh yes, there will certainly be cake".


	2. Busted

**Busted**

In the murky deep I descend upon prey  
No light to guide me from the summer's day  
I hear muffled musings of the couple above  
They're together at last and very in love  
The smell is pungent and I see lunch near  
It looks so tempting, better than their beer  
I move to attack and stop just in time  
To see the shimmer of a fishing line  
There are no fish in my pond, I hear him say  
I need to eat at least something today  
The meal, my hunger just won't wait  
What the heck, I'm taking that bait.


	3. To Oz

**To Oz**

The blast from the weapon had hit so fast, that despite her best efforts, Sam couldn't avoid the danger. A million flashes filtered through her subconscious, her family and her friends. Tears began to pool against her fading eyes as his apparition appeared. His voice was soft and calming as he gently placed his hand in hers.  
Her breathing became shallower  
"You know we never did get that honeymoon, even after all these years."  
Jack leaned in to kiss her forehead and whispered the very last words she'll ever hear.  
"Time to go to Oz love. I'll see you soon."


	4. It's Complicated

**It's Complicated**

"It's complicated"

"Sir?"  
"I don't know Carter. I get in these routines; I'm a creature of habit. You know me"  
"Statistics show that the probability of incursion is high when you don't ta"  
"CARTER! I know all that. Why don't you use that massive beautiful brain of yours and invent a contraption that does it for me.?"  
"Sir, there are several automatic mechanisms on the market you could try"  
"There are? Well why didn't you say something"  
"I just did"

Sam walked away mumbling under her breath.

"The man can kill a Goa'uld, but he can't lock his front door.


	5. A Moment In Time

**A moment in time**

He had offered her the world and all she thought she wanted. Now sitting on the bench, outside the house that was going to be theirs, she confessed her truth. Samantha would let him go, in this moment in time, his heart would break. There was nothing that could ease his pain and sorrow, the ache she felt for him. She couldn't lie to him and she was sick of lying to herself. He wasn't the one who made her feel complete or occupied her thoughts. He will never be the one for her. He will never be Jack O'Neill.


	6. Triumph

**Triumph**

**10 minutes**  
Come on you stupid computer  
**9 minutes**  
"Right! Yasureyabetcha I'm on a roll!"  
**8 minutes**  
Could do with some pie though  
**7 minutes**  
"Can't chat now Daniel, I'm in a hurry to…"  
**6 minutes**  
Still got plenty of time  
**5 minutes**  
Just a quick change and I'm ready  
**4 minutes**  
Maybe I could swing by Mess for some pie  
**3 minutes**  
"Do'h no time"  
**2 minutes**  
"Excuse me George"  
"Colonel, What are you doing out of uniform?"  
"Handing you my resignation"  
"You're resigning?. What for?"  
"So I can do this!"

**1 minute**  
Triumph!  
FLASH  
"What are you smiling at?"


	7. Irregular Orbit

**Irregular Orbit**

"I'm stumped, How about you?" Jack turned the book around to face Daniel, letting an audible sigh past his lips.  
"Irregular orbit, Irregular orbit" Daniel repeated back over and over again.  
"What kind of clue is that?. I'm afraid Jack, this is Sam's expertise." He looked up to see Jack fidgeting with his pen.  
"Well I can't exactly ask her Danny boy, she's the one who I'm up against".  
"Then your out of luck" He stated as he leaned back in his chair.  
A minutes past and they both just sat there, staring at the offending puzzle.  
Suddenly Jack jumped up from his seat. "Aha!"  
"You figured it out?" Daniel perked.  
"Nope"  
"Okay..."  
"It's lunch time and I'm just going to go dow..n ...to...something" He started to ramble off  
"You know Jack, she will be expecting the finished puzzle tonight"  
Jack just looked at Daniel and gave him a smirk.


	8. Never Again

**Never Again**

She told me never again and I understood.  
The countless times it went through my thoughts, having to battle with my decisions. The same battles being fought by usual suspects that came in the form of _For the good of the crew, our careers and duty_ Seemed like a complex and convincing story at the time, until we realised those thoughts came from a fear of being discovered by one another. It was one of our greatest tricks, a Söze of love that we pulled off pretty well, but others weren't so convinced. We had exposed our con and we had to deal with the repercussions. We let go of all the faux criminals that helped us escape. Never again would we deny what we are and what we feel, not for the world, not for the next alien hell bent on destroying us and not for each other.


End file.
